


The Knight and the Legilimens

by auworksforme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor!Erik is a born Muggle and knows nothing about this world. Slytherin!Charles knows too much about it. Except why he so desperately wants to befriend the tall, sullen stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The first time Erik Lensherr heard about wizards and a wizard school, was when -on his eleventh birthday- an owl flew into his window, carrying a huge letter.  
The first time he met another wizard, was when he was hanging around in the Leaky Cauldron, gathering the nerve to ask _how exactly_ to get into Diagon Alley. Because he needed a lot of stuff before he could start school.  
  
"Maybe that's a first year student as well, Ron!" A small, chubby woman with a shock of red hair and surrounded by children, had pointed at him. "Hello, dear! Are you alone?"  
  
At first, Erik had wanted to ignore her. If he could go shopping by himself because his parents couldn't get time of from work and didn't understand all this 'wizard business', he didn't need a stranger to help him. But .. "Could you tell me how to get into Diagon Alley? Am I even near?"  
  
The woman had clapped her hands together and nodded. "Of course! Of course! Just come with us, we'll help you!"   
  
And before Erik could have decided if he wanted to be helped, he was pulled along and introduced to the Weasleys.   
  
When entering Gringotts, he still had been taken aback by everything that this world could offer him, but by the time they had reached Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Erik was ready for this world. Ready to be a wizard.

:::

Charles Xavier couldn't even remember when was the first time he heard about wizards. The first time he heard about Muggles, that was something. His father joking about the sad animals that inhabited this world and looked a lot like wizards, but couldn't perform any spell.   
And the first time he met another wizard .. he didn't meet anyone else but wizards. Except for that werewolf one time, before his mother had to take him into custody and that didn't really count anyway, because werewolves were beasts, not humans. And most certainly not wizards.   
  
Charles had wished that his parents couldn't have taken the day of from their work for the Ministry. Because it was only two weeks left before the start of the school year and he really didn't want the attention they were giving him right now.   
  
"Madam, I don't know why you just can't close your shop for an hour. Charles is a good boy, he will cooperate and you can be finished for luncheon." His father, Brian Xavier, pushed up his glasses. "I am sure you understand our fear of letting him get fitted in between all the rabble and by less steady hands than yours?"  
  
"Father, pl-"  
  
"Not now, Charles. Let your father finish." His mother, Sharon Xavier, had locked the door of the shop with a simple spell and now -with an amused look on her face- looked at the 'rabble' gathering outside.   
  
"I will get in contact with a lot of _rabble_ on Hogwarts, mother. I should get used to it or you should start looking into home schooling, don't you agree?"  
  
She had flinched and even if Charles wouldn't have been a Legilimens, he could see her discomfort at the idea. "Madam Malkin, if you could start on his robes. I know a neat little spell to open this stuck door."   
_  
Neat little spell_ , Charles thought. _Of course you do._   
  
The first wizards to tumble into the store were a bundle of red haired paupers and a tall, blondish boy who acted like he hadn't had much control over all of his limbs yet.  
And so happened Charles and Erik's first meeting.


	2. First year

**First year**

"And finally we have Xavier, Charles Francis." Professor McGonagall gestured at the Sorting Hat. "Charles Xavier, please."   
  
Erik had met this 'Charles Xavier' for a moment in the train, before Ron and Harry had bundled him into another carriage. The boy seemed different than anyone else, and not just because he didn't seem nervous.   
  
Charles sat down and waved at a couple of students while the professor put the Sorting Hat on his head.   
  
"I guess he's going to end up in Slytherin", Ron offered. "Because he's friends with Malfoy."  
  
"The Sorting Hat really isn't going to make a decision based on someone's friendships, Ron." Hermione sighed. They had met her at the end of the train's journey and although she reminded Erik a bit of the overenthusiastic chihuahua next door, he could grow to like her.   
  
"Malfoy is the albino, right?" He kept his eyes on Charles, who was still patiently sitting on the stool. "What's wrong with him? What's wrong with Slytherin anyway?"  
  
"Good question", Harry -a boy who seemed to be _special_ , although Erik hadn't discovered why yet- added under his breath. "We're all students here, right?"  
  
"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed.   
  
"Knew it", Ron muttered. "Another Slytherin to avoid."  
  
"Ron! Inter-House friendship is very stimulating, you're going at this the wrong way!"  
  
"Shut up, Hermione."  
  
Erik turned to the table. "Don't tell her to shut up."  
  
"Yes little Won-Won, don't hurt the lady." Ron's older brothers focused on the quartet. "It's not chivalrous and you're a Gryffindor now."  
  
"I don't need protection", Hermione said through gnashed teeth. "I just-"   
  
The voice of the Headmaster interrupted her, and Erik let it go.

\---

"Of course you would get into Slytherin." Draco made to pat him on his shoulder, but Charles moved away in time. "It's where the pure bloods go."  
 _  
I've known you for less than a day and I already find you tiresome._ "As my father always tells me, you're as pure as the percentage Muggles in your family tree."  
 _  
Don't forget that you will live with that 'tiresome' boy for the next seven years._   
  
Charles whipped his head around, which was silly because you couldn't _see_ someone perform Occlumency.   
_  
And I also think it would be better if you would learn a way to shield your thoughts._ The voice sounded male and amused.   
_  
One of the teachers?_   
  
"Muggles? In _my_ family tree?" Draco guffawed. "You must be our joker."  
  
"I try my best."  
 __  
So I've noticed. I will see you tomorrow night in my office. If you can find it.

~

"At least we already _know_ some spells." Draco pointed at one of the Gryffindor first years -Erik, the boy that seemed to come with the Muggle-lovers- and whispered "Diffindo!"  
  
"Aren't we a bit over th-" Charles saw the boy's bag rip apart. "Inter-House friendships, Malfoy."  
  
"Go kiss a dragon, Xavier."   
  
Maybe he should be thankful to Draco, Charles realized when he walked over to Erik. The boy stood out like him, although it was more of forlornness than Charles' stubbornness.   
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"I don't need he- Oh, it's you." Erik looked up at Charles. "Here for a laugh?"  
  
"To help you, to be honest. But if it makes you happy, I'll laugh." He met the boy's eyes, tried to understand why he was drawn to him. "Maybe we could even become an example   
of Inter-House friendships." Charles smiled. "Or don't you like to be an example?"  
  
"I like to get to  my dormitory now." Erik pointed at the watch Charles was holding. "And that's mine."  
  
"Of course, sorry." Charles offered it to him. "Erik was it, right? Bye Erik."  
  
"Bye ..?"  
  
"Charles." He knew the other boy knew his name, but now was not the time. "Charles Xavier."

:::

The two met again when Professor McGonagall _insisted_ that students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin would pair up with someone from the other House during her class. Erik was next to Charles' table before he could leave it.   
"Come on, Xavier", he said with a small smile. "Show me your Slytherin best."


	3. Second year

**Second year**

Over the past year there had grown something similar to a friendship between Erik and Charles.   
Erik spent more time with Hermione, when she wasn't trying to keep Ron and Harry out of danger. He knew that he had a strange place in the House, friends with everyone but no-one ever getting close, and he was fine with that. The classes and Quidditch were much more exciting, any way.  
  
"You're in my seat."  
  
He looked up at Charles, arms stuffed with books and a big smile on his face. For a Slytherin, he smiled a lot. Which made him only scarier, in some people's books. "Your seat?"  
  
"That's what I said. Please scoot one to the left or the right, I'm not fussy."  
  
"Except for the fact that you have a favourite chair in the library." Erik looked back at his book for Herbology class again. He didn't have trouble with a lot of classes, but this one ..why did professor Sprout insist on Latin names?  
  
Charles closed Erik's book and rested his elbows on it. "Seat. Please?" He bashed his eye lashes. "Come on, we're friends."  
  
"Are we?"  
 __  
Oh come on, what is your problem?  
  
Erik blinked. He hadn't seen Charles' mouth move, but he had heard his voice ..  
  
"Please don't tell professor Snape I did that. He thinks I should only use Occlumency in desperate need."   
  
"What?" Every time he thought he knew enough about this world, something like this happened.   
  
"You really don't know anything about us, do you?"   
  
Erik saw that as the right time to lift Charles' arms from his book and open it again.   
  
"If you wouldn't be so rude, I could help you?" The boy was the best actor there was, all innocent smiles and beaming eyes.   
  
"I don't need your help."   
  
"No, you don't like to admit you need help." Charles sat down next to him. "You can stay on my seat, if you want to. I'll let you."  
  
"I wasn't moving anyway."

\---

Everybody in Slytherin loved Charles. It was exhausting. He had tried to become king of the castle and be completely condescending to every one -even the older students- but professor Snape hadn't allowed it. And Charles liked the Head of his House, even though it was frustrating how easily he barged through Charles' mental shielding.   
_  
If you wait another minute, mister Xavier, you will completely and utterly ruin your potion and I have to fail you._ Professor Snape's eyes weren't even on him and he was on the other side of the room, near a terrified Gryffindor. His abilities and his easy use of it were unfair.   
  
Charles nodded and focused his attention on his cauldron again. He was meeting Erik later for Wizard World 101 and he definitely didn't want to late for that, although he felt that he was more enthusiastic about it than the other student.   
__  
Believe me, you need more than that small part of your brain to finish that potion properly.  
  
Unfair. It really was.

::

"Is being in Slytherin bad?" Erik had crashed down near the lake, his head back to take in the early Spring sunshine. "Because I hear this stuff about the Dark Lord and bad wizards always being in Slytherin and can you really talk to snakes?"  
  
"I can." Charles sat down next to him, folding his legs underneath him. "But they never reply. Are all Gryffindors besides you pompous airheads who act before they think?"  
  
"You didn't answer my other questions yet." Erik turned his head to Charles. "Has there been wars in this world? Like the World Wars in the .. real world?"  
  
"This is the real world. And of course Slytherin isn't bad. It's about someone's character, not in which House it studied. You didn't seriously believe that, did you?"   
  
"Of course I didn't." He closed an eye. "I'm not so sure about this being the real world. I mean .. magic?"  
  
"Don't be such a Muggle." Charles leaned back. "For me, a world without magic would be silly. I mean, how do they even function? Travel? Communicate?"  
  
"I can give you some Muggle 101 some time?" He closed his other eye. "I mean, we're all hu-"  
  
Charles started laughing. "No. Why for Merlin's beard would I want to know more about _Muggles_?"   
  
Erik sat upright and opened his eyes. "I have to go study for Herbology."  
  
"I just got here!"  
  
"Yes, exactly. See you later, Charles."


	4. Third year

**Third year**

  
As every year, the group of students that stayed during Christmas was small. Erik was always part of them, although he had never celebrated Christmas and knew his parents would frown upon it. But it was more than a celebration, it was a change to get to know the professors and teachers better. His parents supported him whenever he had a good argument for an action, luckily. And he would see them again in Summer.  
But this year, Charles was there as well.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Erik sat down next to him.   
  
"Now, Erik, that's not much of a greeting." Headmaster Dumbledore beamed at him. "And I can't really say this because a headmaster should be above such things, but your Quidditch match from last Sunday .. magnificent!"  
  
"It's easy to be magnificent when you play against _Hufflepuff_ ", a girl from Ravenclaw remarked. "I haven't seen a good t-"  
  
"Ahem." Professor Sprout shot daggers at her from beneath her curly mop. "Maybe another subject?"  
  
"I decided to join the festivities with my favourite professors", Charles smiled. "To make sure they know how much I appreciate them."  
  
Except for Professor Snape, everyone smiled at those words. Erik had never seen him smile anyway.   
  
"That's very sweet of you, Charles", Professor McGonagall nodded. "Very sweet."   
_  
And full of dragon shit_ , Erik added in his mind. By now he knew what Occlumency was and that Charles was very good at it but the Slytherin boy was welcome to the thought.   
_  
Like I need a welcome._   
  
"What was that, mister Xavier?" Professor Snape looked like he was going to throttle someone.  
  
"I don't think he said anything, Severus?" It was the first thing Professor Flitwick said.   
  
"My mistake."  
  
"It happens to the best of us, Professor." Charles kept on smiling. "Let's tuck in, shall we?"  
  
"Excellent idea, my dear boy!" The Headmaster clapped his hands. "Enjoy!"  
  
"But what is the real reason you're here?" Erik whispered over his pumpkin juice.   
  
For a moment, Charles' face fell. "You don't want to know."  
  
"I do, that's why I asked."   
  
"You don't need to be chivalrous here, Lensherr." The familiar smile returned. "I can handle everything myself."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be _chivalrous_." Erik sat up right again. "Choose yourself. Enjoy your meal." It only hurt a tad that Charles wouldn't share what was wrong with him.

\---

"Hello, wonderful voluptuous lady of this delightful painting." Charles looked at the painting and wondered how long it would take him to talk himself inside. The first year Gryffindor had been silly enough to believe Charles' word of him being a Prefect, but sadly couldn't remember the pass word.  
  
"And why do I deserve such a compliment?" The lady pushed up her hair. "Can I do something for you, dear?"  
  
"Well .." Charles widened his eyes. "It's really silly but I-" Before he could finish, the painting moved to show an opening but he quickly saw it weren't his words. It was Erik.  
  
"He's not a Gryffindor. Don't let him in. Unless he is with one. Please?"  
  
"Not a Gryffindor? Oh, you smooth talker! I'd-"  
  
"Come on, Charles." Erik grabbed his shoulder and turned him around without effort. "Library. I will take care of him, milady."  
  
"You do that, dear boy!"  
  
"You were late. I just tried to-"   
  
"Yes, I know." Erik released him. "You know Houses are only for those belonging in them. Private."  
  
"As private something that is shared by hundreds of students can be." Charles rubbed the spot on his shoulder. "You hurt me. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
The taller boy started laughing. "Build you a bridge and help you to get over it."  
  
"Why would I need a _bridge_?" Erik didn't stop laughing and Charles was torn between anger at being laughed at and simply being glad that Erik could be so relaxed around him.   
  
"It's a Muggle saying. If only you would have taken my offer on classes." He bumped into Charles. "Come on, let's go to the library before your seat is taken."   
  
"Everyone knows that's my seat." But Charles obliged and started following Erik down the stairs.


	5. Fourth year

**Fourth year**

  
And suddenly there was a difference between boys and girls. Well of course, Charles had always known there had been a difference but now you immediately had a crush on a girl if you talked with her and you were a loser if you couldn't utter a name of the girl you liked.   
Charles didn't like any girls. Not like he wanted to touch and kiss them. He didn't tell anyone this though, not sure where it would get him. He liked his untouchable position, no matter what it cost sometime.   
Erik, on the other hand, was surrounded by girls. From Gryffindor, from Ravenclaw, they seemed to multiple as soon as he entered a room.   
Charles had tried to discover what Erik thought about his fellow students turning into hormonal little dragons (as Charles' mother liked to call teenagers), but when plunging into Erik's mind, he encountered a nasty surprise.  
  
Erik had mental shields.   
  
"What did you do?" It was hard not to sound angry, because anger would attract people's attraction and the hall way was too full and the subject not the right one to get attention drawn too.   
  
The taller (still taller) boy smiled. "What did I do? You mean, after hopelessly allowing you in my head for the last three years without you ever asking if you're allowed? Professor Snape offered me lessons of Occlumency, as I wear the brunt of your attacks." His smile grew even bigger. "Now we're equal again. But you can just ask a question using your mouth if you want to know something, all right?"  
  
"Equal", Charles had squeaked. "Are you- But that's not _fair_! Snape isn't even allowed to give you Occlumency classes, that's not his duty!"   
  
"And who has decided which includes a Professor's duties, mister Xavier?" Professor McGonagall could sneak up on you as well as her feline counterpart. "You? Something wrong here, mister Lensherr?"  
  
"Nothing, Professor. I'm teaching Charles about privacy."  
  
Charles' mouth dropped open. "But I love privacy!"

::

Erik had felt nothing but big, bright relief when Charles didn't seem to be able (or didn't try hard enough) to breach the small mental shields Professor Snape had helped him built.   
Because he was terrified of what Charles would think if he read Erik's mind on him.   
Erik knew that liking men more than women wasn't all that weird, well- in the Muggle world anyway. But he had _never_ heard about a gay wizard. He had taken subscriptions on several wizard glossies and news papers to discover if this world had famous gay people as well, but nothing. So time after time, he had clamped down on the thoughts about how nice Charles smiled, how beautiful those eyes were and that -except from the times of being an arrogant prick- he was really Erik's best friend.   
  
"That you love privacy doesn't mean you know a lot about it, Charles."  
  
Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Is this really what it's all about? Because I think you could continue such a subject after lunch. Now stop clogging the halls and get into the Great Hall. Please."  
  
He saw Charles' mouth open and close, but nothing came out.   
  
"Of course, Professor McGonagall", Erik replied with a smile. "We will."


	6. Fifth year

**Fifth year**

  
"Hermione." It was little more than a whisper and Charles thought he had done it in a inconspicious silent way, but Ron still turned on him like he was an attacking snake.   
  
"Get away, Xa-"  
  
"Hello Charles." She turned to him. "Can I help you with something?"  
 _  
Do you know the reason why the Weasly follows you around like a puppy? Do you return the feelings? And if not, could you still leave Erik a-_ Charles smiled. "Just a question. I want to play a joke on Erik during Valentine's day, but I don't know if he's seeing someone and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if he suddely has an anonymous amour." That came out right, didn't it?  
  
It didn't. Or the much too smart Mudblood was able to perform Occlumency as well, because she showed a much to knowing smile. "Ah."  
  
"If you know, of course. I thought you two were sort of friends and-"  
  
"I thought you two were 'sort of friends' as well?"  
  
Charles rolled with his eyes. "I'm not going to talk with another guy about girl friends."  
  
"Wha- girl friends?" Ron came closer. "What are you talking about? Are you asking her out, Xavier? 'cause you c-"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley." _How could she even cope with him?_  
  
"Just give us a second, please." Hermione stepped even closer to Charles. "I never heard him talk about a girl. But you know Erik, he can hide things well."  
  
Charles hummed, ignoring the fire works in his brain going off. "All right."  
  
"It's not going to be an illegal prank, right? Because he will only think it came from Fred and George and those two don't have a romantic bone in their body." She looked back at Ron. "I think it's a family thing."   
  
"Yes, yes." Like he was remotely interested in the Weasleys. "Thank you, Hermione."  
  
"Not a problem, Charles." The smile didn't waver.   
__  
You're too smart for your own good."Weasley! She's all yours again!"

::

Erik hadn't expected anything for Valentine's day. And he definitely hadn't expected an animated harness by his bed, waxing on about how sweet, funny, nice and gorgeous Erik was. It must be a prank.  
  
"Wow." Dean gently kicked against it. "It's better than those during Christmas. Who did you get it from?"  
  
"Don't know." He climbed out of bed. "How did it even get in here?"  
  
"Must be a Gryffindor", Neville remarked. "Only we can get in here."  
 _  
No they can't._ Erik's mind flashed back to Charles sweet talking the Fat Lady. _Did he know?_   
  
"Hermione?", Seamus remarked.  
  
"Hermione doesn't like him like that!"   
  
Everyone looked at a bewildered Ron.   
  
"He's right", Erik nodded. "Just friends." He started changing into his clothes. "I'm going to get some breakfast."  
  
"Don't you want to know who it is from?"  
  
'Do you think I'm going to discover that by listening to it again?" Asking Charles - in the most innocent way possible - would probably work much better.   
  
"Maybe you should take it with you?", Neville offered. "You can't just leave a talking harness in our dorm .."  
  
Erik shrugged. Why not?"

\---

"Wrong table, Mudblood."   
  
Draco's lovely words made Charles look up from his porridge and almost choke on it when he saw Erik approach. Erik never approached his table. Had he caught on this fast?  
  
"Go tan, albino." Erik waved at Charles. "Hi. You mind?"  
  
"Mind?" He tried to regain control of the situation. "Erik, I don't like to agree with Draco Malfoy, but this is the Slytherin table and you can't change House."  
  
"The harness was yours, wasn't it?"  
  
Charles felt like he had emptied an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey. "What?", he croaked. "Don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Strange, because usually you always do." Erik met his eyes. "See you at Potions. Choke on that blood pudding, Malfoy. Just saying that in celebration of Valentine's day."  


Charles had so aggresively denied that the harness and added compliments came from him, that it had effectively killed Erik's spirit.   
  
"All right", Charles said much too late at the end of the day. "It was just a joke. Because you're such a courageous knight, looking out for everyone. Just a joke." Charles looked at his hands. "Didn't know you would freak out over it."  
  
Erik knew he was gaping, but couldn't stop himself from twisting the knife in. "I knew that. Only you could be so wrong about who I am."


	7. Sixth year

**Sixth year**

  
After the Valentine's day 'debacle', the friendship between Charles and Erik was considerably cooled down. Charles was 'dating' a nice Ravenclaw girl now, sending her small gifts with his owl every other morning and holding her hand in the halls.   
  
Erik was determined to become an Auror and was immediately nick named 'The Other Hermione' by Fred and George when they discovered how often he was in the library.   
  
"Aren't you one of the Bloody Baron?" Nearly Headless Nick tapped his chin. "I'm not sure if I can help you."  
  
"Of course you can!" Charles tilted his head. "You are the _real_ head of Gryffindor, aren't you? So surely you can tell the Fat Lady to let me in and I'll find the rest of the way myself. I just have to", his voice turned softer. "Deliver my heart and soul to a Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. The memory might be faint, but you understand that feeling, don't you?"  
  
If ghosts could blush, it was happening to Nearly Headless Nick right now. "It's easy to see how you wooed your woman, dear boy. Your tongue is made of silver."  
 _  
Man._ It still hurt Charles to admit it. _And no wooing yet._  
  
"And I agree that as the House's not-living person, I should be able to get you at least into our common room. But I'm not sure if that is by the school's rules."  
  
Charles put a hand on his chest. "First love, sir? Not for first love?"  
  
"I'm not in the common room." Erik's words dropped to the floor as ice shards. "Or are you cheating on Moira with a Gryffindor? Starting a pure blood harem?"  
  
"Mister Lensherr!" The ghost turned in a flurry. "You could help this smitten young man, he-"  
  
"Probably doesn't have a heart. Stop trying to get into our common room."  
  
Charles tried to keep his smile up, but the anger radiating from Erik made it very hard. "Maybe you should just invite me once."  
  
"Maybe you should sod off. That is Muggle for 'get on your broom and fly away from me'."  
  
"Well, well, well." Nearly Headless Nick looked distraught. "Let's not fight, do you think? Conversation is always the best way t-"  
  
"I told you before, Erik, I'm not interested in such st-"  
  
"Than you're not interested in me either! Leave me alone!" He turned on his heel and ran off.  
  
In his mind Charles flitted through spells to make him stop. To make him _listen_ , stupid, stupid cru-  
  
"I apologize for that", Nearly Headless Nick frowned. "Never seen him act like that before."  
  
"Me neither." He swallowed his disappointment.

::

"You know that an Auror only battles You-Know-Who, right?" Hermione borrowed his book without asking.  
  
Erik kept his eyes on the table.   
  
"Nick is afraid that Charles will rat you out to the Bloody Baron and he will coming looking for him. The Baron for Nick, not Charles. Everyone loves Charles."  
 _  
No they don't._  
  
"Oh, just get on with it!" She hissed angrily. "Charles Xavier clearly always got what he wanted and falls apart when he doesn't. Did you hear his Colloportum spell this morning? It sounded like a colour-changing spell! And you're acting like a Cave Troll bec-"  
  
"Am not." Erik crossed his arms. "Can I get my book back?"  
  
"No. Not before you go talk to Charles and say that you .. say things."   
__  
Say things. Even Hermione couldn't admit it. "Book. I'll duel you for it."  
  
"Madam Pince will kill you. And you'll get expelled for duelling." She smiled. "Go!"

\--

_My parents will kill me for it anyway._ Charles stared at the lake. And he wasn't even sure if he liked Erik. Well all right that was a lie, but Erik could be completely horrible and weird from time to time, with his nattering about Muggles and Slytherin being stuck up and loving their bad image way too much.   
  
"Can I come sit by your lake?"  
  
"It's not my lake." Charles pulled out of a tuft of grass. "Sit. Whatever you want. I can't stop you without using dragons or something anyway."  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you." Erik sat down next to him. "Nick is angry at _me_ , while you were the one trying do something illegal. Don't ever become a politician, all right?"  
  
Charles shrugged. _Like I care._ "I'm not Dark enough to be yelled at?"  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Why not? You know our-" He made the mistake of meeting Erik's eyes. "differences."  
  
Erik licked his lips. "Do you really have to make this even harder?"  
  
"You could just ignore me." Those lips so close made him dizzy. "Or we coul-"  
  
"Kiss?" Erik's voice trembled and on his cheeks grew small blushes.   
  
"Is that even p-" It felt like a Hippogriff had walked over him, except in a good way. "possible?"  
  
"Urm .." Erik's face came even closer to Charles'. "Wel-"  
  
Their noses bumped against each other first before Charles found Erik's mouth. _Merlin's beard what am I doing and with a boy and with Erik he smells so nice, he's so warm why did no-one ever tell me kissing can be so nic-_ "Why did you stop?" Charles opened an eye.  
  
"I- I just wanted to know if it was oka-" Erik kissed him. "I'm sorry, you're like so-" Another kiss and now there were hands and why did the world suddenly tilt?  
  
"Completely", Charles breathed between kisses. "Definitely."


	8. Seventh Year

**Seventh year**

  
"I'll protect you from the Dark Lord, you know." Charles and Erik were on a large bed in the Room of Requirement, Charles stroking his hair. "I'll just tell him y-"  
  
"Don't talk about that."   
  
"My parents will just go wherever the wind blows and you could just m- move in with us and-"  
  
"Charles, shut up." Erik sat up right. "I don't want to think about it. And don't call him Dark Lord, it's like you support him."  
  
"You know I don't. I just want to be one of the people left standing after all of it." There was a twinkle in his eye. "But you know how you can shut me up."  
  
"I can't stand along the side lines, Charles. What if my parents are threatened? What if they'll hurt you to get to me?"  
  
"No-one knows about us." Charles kissed him, a long lingering kiss that made his skin heat up. "It's just u-"  
  
"You don't mean that." Erik pulled back. "We should get some lunch before the Hall closes."  
  
"What else, Erik? Should I just wait this out and hope you survive? Because I really like you and I hate seeing you being so stupid about it!" Charles pulled him against himself. "We just have to .."  
  
"The school year only started. Maybe .. I don't know. We'll have to see." A smile curled around his mouth. "Let me go. What if Filch is doing his rounds again?"  
  
"I'll tell that stupid Squib to be ashamed in a corner and not breathe a word about the gorgeous Gryffindor trespas-"  
  
"He can't help how he's born, Charles." Erik kissed him. "Gorgeous?"  
  
Charles blushed. "Hm. I just don't want to see you ..hurt."   
  
"Me neither. Nor you. Even without Dumbledore, Hogwarts is still a safe place, I can just feel it in my bones. We'll get out of this alive and well." He left the bed and offered Charles a hand. "And after that I'll think about meeting your parents."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." He took it and let himself be pulled from the bed. "Please."  
  
"I never do anything stupid." Erik's grin was contagious.   
  
"Gryffindor is synonymous to stupid."  
  
"Slytherins are slithering liars with greasy hair."  
  
"My hair's not greasy!"   
  
"That's really the only point you're protesting?"  
  
Charles shrugged and kissed Erik's nose. "My mother raised me to accknowledge the truth when absolutely necessary."  
  
"Accknowledge?" Erik took his hand and let him back to the door of the Room. "That's silly."  
  
"No, because that would make me a Gryffindor as well." Charles' face got serious again. "Be careful."  
  
"I will. You too." With some regret, Erik let Charles' hand go. "I'll go first. See you here again tonight?"  
  
"Where else would I find a place in which I can share a bed with Erik Lensherr?" He stepped back from the door and blew a kiss. "Until tonight."  
  
Erik grabbed it from the air. "Tonight."

~~Fin~~


End file.
